


truly madly deeply

by heartsrecycled



Series: ♡ nygmobblepot drabbles ♡ [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsrecycled/pseuds/heartsrecycled
Summary: Oswald had never been the one to like mornings.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: ♡ nygmobblepot drabbles ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	truly madly deeply

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am i should be sleeping
> 
> inspired by a tweet by someone i cannot remember anymore :(

Oswald had never liked mornings. Staying under the covers with his husband was much more ideal than getting up at ungodly hours to work. However, there was one thing about the early hours he enjoyed.

“Good morning, darling.”

The words are whispered into his ear once again and Oswald turns his head ever so slightly to catch his beloved’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

“Good morning,” he replies as they part, with a smile that lingers on his face long after Ed has left. 

Moments like these made him think that maybe mornings weren’t that bad after all. Just maybe.


End file.
